


welcome to the sun spot

by nerdaf00



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdaf00/pseuds/nerdaf00
Summary: “-nie, you’re supposed to do the syrup first, then the drink, and then the toppings, but don’t worry I’m sure you’ll get used to it. Hi!” Chan was suddenly confronted with perhaps the biggest, brightest smile he’d seen all day, and wow was it doing things to his heart.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81
Collections: Chan's Kitchen Secret Santa 2020





	welcome to the sun spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joa/gifts).



> Hello! This is my Chan's Kitchen Secret Santa gift to the absolutely lovely Joa~
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you amazing people, I hope your days are full of good things <3

The bell hung at the top of the door rang lightly as Chan pushed his way into The Sun Spot. 

The cafe was brand new, only just having opened over the weekend, and was a full two blocks closer to his apartment than his original hang out place. Which was very appreciated at a time like this, when the early morning winter wind was biting at everyone who dared to go outside.

Chan couldn’t help but to admire the decor as he approached the queue. The walls were white brick, with flowering graffiti art done sporadically around the cafe in warm colors. Running along the counter and the queue line was a large glass case that seemed to hold numerous baked goods. Plush booths lined the walls, and smaller mismatched tables and chairs were scattered across the floor. In the back corner there was a small leather couch with numerous yellow, orange and dark green pillows on both it and the armchairs placed on either side. Soft pop music played from well hidden speakers, the slow acoustic song currently playing only adding to the aesthetics. It was warm too, combatting the chill outside, and Chan couldn’t help but to feel comforted the longer he stayed.

Realizing that he was moving further up in line, Chan quickly glanced at the menu boards that were hanging on the wall behind the counter. 

Peppermint Bark Bark Bark, Gingerbready to Rock, Give Me S’More, Wow Toffee-tastic Baby… Chan thought the drink names were cute, but once again it seemed like this was just another coffee shop marketed towards those with cravings for copious amounts of caffeine… Damn.

He really hoped they sold hot chocolate, or at the very least tea. Coffee really wasn’t his thing, and he wanted to avoid it at all costs if he could. 

Finally it was Chan's turn to order. The barista, who was explaining something to their coworker, hadn’t noticed Chan yet, giving him more time to try and find the hot cocoa.

“-nie, you’re supposed to do the syrup first, then the drink, and then the toppings, but don’t worry I’m sure you’ll get used to it. Hi!” Chan was suddenly confronted with perhaps the biggest, brightest smile he’d seen all day, and wow was it doing things to his heart. “Welcome to The Sun Spot, what could I get started for you?”

Chan just stood there, staring. He knew he was staring, but he just couldn’t bring himself to speak. The boy in front of him, besides having a heart shaped smile, had light brown hair overlaid with shades of pink that flopped down over his eyebrows, and he was wearing a tattered black t-shirt over a grey long sleeved shirt. He had a small dangly earring swinging from his right earlobe, and a silver stud in the other. The counter, as well as the cute yellow apron that held numerous pins and his nametag, hid the rest of the boy’s outfit.

Chan snapped back to reality as a hand was waved in front of his face with a drawn out hello. Feeling heat spread up his neck and all the way to his ears Chan hastily looked anywhere but at the boy- who according to the nametag, was called Jisung.

“Uhhhh, I’m so sorry, could you repeat that please?” He brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck sheepishly while he forced himself to pay attention this time. 

God, why was he panicking at a time like this?! Not cool brain, not cool.

“Sure! Welcome to The Sun Spot, how can I help you today?” Jisung asked. 

Chan glanced at the menu again before grimacing slightly.

“Sorry to ask this but do you sell hot chocolate?”

At his question Jisung’s eyes lit up, like he had asked the question of the week. From further behind the counter he heard a “Oh god, here we go again.”

“Do we sell hot chocolate? Well, sir, you are in for a big treat because this cafe specializes in hot chocolate! All the flavors you see before you are actually our hot chocolate flavors,” Jisung gestured grandly at the boards behind him, almost hitting his coworker in the progress. “And if you look all the way to the right, that last column is our tea flavors, both caffeinated and non-caffeinated, and on that teeny-tiny board in the corner, we have our coffee options! We also have pastries and sweets that we bake in-house every morning in the glass cabinet that the queue runs along.” 

“Wow,” Chan couldn’t help but stare in awe. Not at the menu boards, no no, he was staring at the boy who had just spoken roughly a hundred words in twenty seconds. 

Damn that was hot- impressive, it was impressive. Chan kinda wondered if this boy liked to rap for fun. Wait, he had to focus. Point of order brain, please!

Jisung was now looking back at him again, expectantly this time. “So, knowing that, what can I get you?”

Chan couldn’t help but feel ecstatic. Finally, a cafe that knew what the caffeine-free people needed. He also felt a little overwhelmed, there were just so many flavors to choose from, and he couldn’t just order a plain hot chocolate knowing what he did now.

“What would you recommend?” He asked Jisung. 

Jisung’s smile dropped as he thought for a moment. Chan couldn’t help but notice he pouted just the tiniest bit while in thought. It was adorable.

“As manager and owner of the shop, I’d recommend the Wow Toffee-tastic Baby, because it’s one of our more expensive flavors,” Jisung giggled a little bit before continuing. “But for cute boys I’d personally recommend Gingerbready to Rock or Peppermint Bark Bark Bark because they’re really great flavors, especially with the holidays right around the corner.”

Chan smiled at Jisung as he (finally) placed his order, heat rising into his cheeks once again at being called cute. “In that case, I’ll have a medium Peppermint Bark Bark Bark.”

“Awesome, and would you like any toppings on that?” Jisung asked while typing his order into the register. “We have whipped cream, cool whip, marshmallows, sprinkles, peppermint pieces…”

“Just whipped cream,” Chan answered. “It's fitting because of how whipped I am for you already.”

Jisung stared at him in shock, his mouth frozen in preparation to ask him another question or give him his total. 

Chan slapped both hands over his face in mortification when it registered what he’d said. 

“I’m so sorry-”

Chan was cut off as laughter rang through the cafe. He peeked through his fingers to see Jisung bent over the counter, laughing his heart out. Chan could slightly see the other barista trying not to laugh, and honestly he was trying not to break too. 

“You just made my day, thank you so much,” Jisung was still giggling as he spoke. “Could I get a name, please? For your order, but for me too.”

“Yeah sure, it’s Chan.”

Jisung stuck his hand over the counter for Chan to shake. “I’m Jisung, as the name tag says. It’s nice to meet you Chan.”

Chan clasped Jisungs hand gently. “It’s nice to meet you as well, Jisung.” 

Jisung’s ears went slightly pink after Chan said his name. This boy just got cuter and cuter. 

“Your total today comes to $4.23, you can go ahead and take a seat until your order is ready.” Jisung let go of his hand to finish ringing him up, and Chan immediately missed the warmth that had come with it. 

“No need, Sung, I have his drink ready now,” The other barista- Jeongin, his name tag said- placed a travel cup down on the counter between them.

“Thanks Innie,” Jisung handed Chan back his change, which he promptly put into the tip jar. “Just one moment Chan, let me grab you our business card.”

Chan was confused as to why he needed the cafe’s business card, seeing as he was here already, but waited nonetheless. Currently he had no plans to get hot chocolate from anywhere else for a long time so long as this cafe existed.

“Here you go,” Jisung slipped him the card with a small smile. “Thank you for coming to The Sun Spot, please come again soon!”

“Thank you, have a good one,” Chan replied before taking his leave.

It wasn’t until he was outside and halfway down the block that he remembered to look at the card Jisung had given him. 

The business card was cute, with the cafe’s sunshine logo and social media handles on the front. 

When he turned the card over though he was met with a surprise that had him stop in his tracks.

On the back of the cafe’s card Jisung had written what Chan assumed was his phone number and a message that read _‘Whipped enough to call me later?’_

**Author's Note:**

> much love from: ryn <3
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed~


End file.
